Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a method for determining the motion of mobile devices in a wireless network
Description of the Related Art
Recently, electronic devices, such as handheld devices, have become more and more technically advanced and multifunctional. Due to increased convenience and functions of the devices, these devices have become necessities of life. Among the functions embedded in the handheld device, such as a cell phone, positioning function may be one useful function for the user.
One well-known positioning function is the Global Positioning Satellite (GPS) positioning system. Another example of position positioning function utilizes radio signals from base stations whose locations are known. These positioning system are useful and can provide accurate position information. However, if the portable device is not equipped with the corresponding hardware module and software, the portable device cannot provide the positioning function for the user. Furthermore, the demands for increased power efficiency and an extended battery life become ever-increasing. Nevertheless, the positioning application has added considerable power requirements to mobile devices, as these applications frequently employ long-range communication to receive navigation data and upload the positioning information.
In some cases, the user does not need the accurate positioning function, thus, a positioning function without support of known positioning hardware is provided in this application. The accuracy of the proposed positioning function may not as good as other well-known positioning function, such as GPS system, but is enough for some specific function of the portable device.